


Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Ravus Nox Flauret amava sua sorella più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ed era così sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista, arrossata e gonfia, tra le braccia di sua madre dopo il parto. Lunafreya - l'aveva voluta chiamare lui così, fondendo i nomi di due personaggi dei libri che stava leggendo - era nata con qualche settimana di anticipo ma con delle urla talmente potenti da far pensare a tutti, Ravus compreso, che ci fosse un mostro nella camera dove si erano chiuse le levatrici e sua madre. Lì per lì aveva avuto paura, ma quando alla fine aveva visto che ad urlare non era stata altro che la sua sorellina si era calmato e aveva promesso a sua madre, con tutta la serietà che poteva avere un bambino della sua età, che avrebbe protetto la piccola Lunafreya sempre e comunque. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.





	Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** AU - FLUFF - GEN  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Ravus Nox Flauret, Crowe Altius, Luna Nox Flauret  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 2085  
>  **➥ Note:** Questo è quello che succede quando chiedo aiuto ai generatori casuali di coppie e prompt.

Ravus Nox Flauret amava sua sorella più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ed era così sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista, arrossata e gonfia, tra le braccia di sua madre dopo il parto. Lunafreya - l'aveva voluta chiamare lui così, fondendo i nomi di due personaggi dei libri che stava leggendo - era nata con qualche settimana di anticipo ma con delle urla talmente potenti da far pensare a tutti, Ravus compreso, che ci fosse un mostro nella camera dove si erano chiuse le levatrici e sua madre. Lì per lì aveva avuto paura, ma quando alla fine aveva visto che ad urlare non era stata altro che la sua sorellina si era calmato e aveva promesso a sua madre, con tutta la serietà che poteva avere un bambino della sua età, che avrebbe protetto la piccola Lunafreya sempre e comunque. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.

Ovviamente, non aveva messo in conto un piccolo dettaglio:  _ chi avrebbe protetto lui da sua sorella? _

La adorava, e avrebbe continuato a farlo fin quando avrebbe avuto fiato in corpo, ma c'erano delle volte in cui rischiava un esaurimento nervoso proprio a causa della testardaggine di Lunafreya. Perché quando la giovane donna si metteva in testa qualcosa, niente era in grado di farle cambiare idea… come in quel malaugurato caso, nel quale si era presa come obiettivo finale il portalo in un locale per farlo  _ ‘socializzare’ _ .

Ravus, che sapeva di essere una persona riservata e non incline ad eventi montani o con gruppi di persone che superavano quelli del suo nucleo familiare, aveva provato a rifiutare con garbo quella proposta. Aveva provato a farle presente che si trattava di una pessima, oltre che futile, idea ma Lunafreya era stata inamovibile… e Ravus, maledetta la sua debolezza, non era in grado di resistere a lungo alle insistenze della sua sorellina.

Ed infatti, in quell’istante, si trovavano entrambi appoggiati al bancone del bar di un locale - qualcosa del tipo  _ 7th Heaven  _ -, mentre attorno a loro la clientela chiacchierava e ballava nella pista al ritmo di quello che sua sorella definì  _ ‘l’ultimo singolo dei Siderei’ _ , con l’aggiunta di un:  _ «Non è possibile che tu sia così fuori dal mondo» _ .

Era una sorta di frecciatina, un commento esasperato dinanzi al muro che Ravus deliberatamente aveva creato tra sé e il mondo esterno. Probabilmente Lunafreya aveva ragione nel definirlo in quel mondo ma a lui non importava granché della musica moderna né delle mode. Non riteneva fossero delle informazioni che gli sarebbero tornate utili in futuro, e per quel motivo era più che certo che quella serata di ‘ _ socializzazione’ _ si sarebbe rivelata essere un vero e proprio fallimento. Cosa che, ovviamente, non sembrava essere condivisa da Lunafreya.

«Quindi… non c’è nessuna che ti piace? Magari la ragazza bionda seduta alla tua destra», la sentì infatti insinuare direttamente nel suo orecchio, forse per evitare di dover alzare troppo la voce a causa della musica.

Era una frase tipica di sua sorella. Era infatti solita ammorbarlo con domande di quel genere che, alle orecchie di Ravus, suonavano tutte come degli insistenti:  _ «Ti piace? Ti piace? Ti piace?». _

Ravus socchiuse subito gli occhi in un'espressione quasi arresa nel sentire le parole di Lunafreya e, senza degnare neanche di uno sguardo la ragazza che gli era stata indicata, cercò di trovare il modo più adatto per rifiutare quell’invito ben poco celato.

Tuttavia, ancor prima di riuscire ad aprire bocca, una terza voce femminile, calda e dall’accento tipico di Galahd, si fece spazio tra di loro.

«Ehi! Ciao! Posso disturbare?»

Gli occhi di Ravus si posarono sul sorriso furbo di una giovane donna dai capelli castani. Era una perfetta sconosciuta, ma non sembrava una minaccia, o almeno fu quella l’impressione che lui riuscì a farsi. Era bravo sia nel giudicare le minacce che chi cercava di imbrogliarlo o di ferire sua sorella -, ma quando si trattava della sfera emotiva legata alla positività delle persone non sapeva mai cosa pensare.

«Certamente», rispose Lunafreya con una nota leggermente più acuta nella voce. Era un tono che Ravus non sentiva da anni, da quando sua sorella aveva smesso di attendere con ansia e aspettativa il giorno del suo compleanno… e non era un buon segno.

Il sorriso della nuova arrivata si allargò quasi visibilmente, e con un gesto del capo indicò qualcosa - o qualcuno - alle sue spalle.

«Lo vedi quel ragazzo seduto al tavolino? Quello carino ma con un’espressione da funerale stampata in faccia? Lui è Nyx. È il mio migliore amico», dichiarò, «sospira per te da quando ti ha vista qui il mese scorso, ma è sempre troppo cavaliere e stupido per invitarti a ballare rubandoti ai tuoi accompagnatori».

Ravus non poté fare a meno di storcere il naso nel sentire quelle parole, smorfia che si fece più profonda quando alle sue orecchie giunse la leggera e compiaciuta risatina di sua sorella.

Lunafreya non sembrava realmente sorpresa dalle affermazioni dell’altra donna, e Ravus si chiese se la loro presenza proprio in quel locale non avesse anche una sorta di secondo fine.

«Ah sì? Che peccato però… avrei gradito un suo invito, ma oggi sono venuta qui con mio fratello… e mi dispiacerebbe lasciarlo tutto solo», rispose Lunafreya fingendosi dispiaciuta e confermando in quel modo i dubbi di Ravus, cosa che giunse come un chiaro messaggio anche all’altra.

«Se vai a invitarlo a ballare prometto che mi prenderò io cura di tuo fratello», propose infatti con un mezzo sorriso e un occhiolino.

Ravus aprì bocca per controbattere ma sua sorella fu più veloce di lui.

«Affare fatto. Trattalo bene. Sa essere un po' sgorbutico ma ha un cuore d’oro», cinguettò Luna allontanandosi rapidamente dal bancone ed ignorando senza alcun riguardo il minaccioso:  _ «Luna»,  _ che era sfuggito dalle labbra di Ravus.

Aveva accettato di andare in quel locale solo per accontentare sua sorella, ma quello era decisamente troppo. Era evidente: Lunafreya aveva organizzato tutto. Non era certo quanto il coinvolgimento di quei due tipi di Galahd fosse previsto, ma alla fine sua sorella sapeva benissimo che lui non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola in quel locale e che quindi sarebbe rimasto lì, ad aspettarla e a tenerla d'occhio come un mastino di guardia… e lo avrebbe fatto anche in compagnia di una perfetta sconosciuta.

«Ti ha incastrato, eh?», la sentì commentare al suo fianco, «Crowe, in ogni caso», aggiunse poi come per volersi presentare e Ravus, per pura educazione, si costrinse a fare lo stesso.

Mugugnò infatti il suo nome, senza aggiungere però nessun convenevole o informazione superflua.

«Non sei di molte parole, vero?», insinuò l’altra, facendo cenno al barista di portare due bibite con le dita. Ravus seguì la scena con la coda dell’occhio, notando quanto l’uomo sembrasse conoscere alla perfezione le abitudini di Crowe perché, senza alcuna indicazione ulteriore, servì davanti alla giovane donna due birre fresche.

«Questa è per il disturbo per averti portato via tua sorella», commentò Crowe, porgendogli la birra. La accettò per pura educazione, lanciando al tempo stesso un’occhiata a Lunafreya che stava chiacchierando amabilmente con un uomo di bell’aspetto ma che, agli occhi di Ravus, sembrava solamente un cretino -  _ quel taglio di capelli e le treccine? Era decisamente un idiota. _

«Sei quel genere di fratello geloso?», domandò la giovane donna, riattirando su di sé l’attenzione.

Sembrava non voler stare zitta ma, d’altro canto, anche lei aveva dovuto abbandonare il suo amico per trascorrere parte della serata con uno sconosciuto. Erano, in qualche modo, nella stessa situazione ma quello non avrebbe di certo reso Ravus più socievole. Per quel motivo preferì subito mettere in chiaro la sua posizione, ovviamente mantenendo una certa educazione.

«Credo che tu te ne sia accorta, ma non sono esattamente un  _ ‘tipo da persone’... _ ”, dichiarò con un certo controllo nella voce, «quindi, le chiacchiere con me saranno ridotte al minimo».

Crowe rise per la sua risposta, lasciandolo per un momento perplesso.

«Va bene. Non sto mica cercando di esserti amica», esclamò, bevendo un abbondante sorso della sua birra, «sto solo cercando di passare il tempo visto che è Nyx quello con la macchina ed io sono sfortunatamente a piedi», spiegò poi.

Aveva senso, concesse mentalmente Ravus, e trovò quasi rassicuramente il fatto che la giovane donna non stesse cercando chissà cosa da lui. Mugugnò in risposta e, sollevando la birra, si concesse a sua volta un lungo sorso.

Guardò ancora sua sorella e il sorriso da ebete che si era formato sul viso di quel tipo.

«Giusto per informazione», commentò, dando inconsciamente una risposta al quesito riguardo la sua  _ ‘gelosia da fratello maggiore’ _ ,  _ «Quel Nyx _ … che tipo è?»

Luna era la fonte di gran parte delle sue preoccupazioni ed emicranie, ma era pur sempre la sorella che amava e che aveva giurato di proteggere.

«Tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Sembra un gran conquistatore, con il suo sorrisetto e tutto il resto… ma alla fine è un po’ stupido oltre che estremamente romantico », ridacchiò Crowe, scrollando le spalle.

«Che sia chiaro…  _ lo ammazzo _ se ferisce mia sorella», aggiunse riprendendo a bere. Era una minaccia veritiera ma si rese a sua volta conto di averla pronunciata con un tono leggero, quasi rilassato… come se le parole di quella giovane donna lo avessero seriamente tranquillizzato.

D’altro canto, si disse, non avvertiva nessuna minaccia provenire da Crowe quindi poteva essere riconducibile a quello la sensazione di  _ normalità _ che stava provando.

Storse il naso perché di certo quella serata era tutto fuorché  _ normale,  _ eppure era lì: a bere con una sconosciuta mentre sua sorella continuava a chiacchierare con quel tipo, che sembrava sempre più raggiante.

«Fai pure», rise Crowe, «ma ti assicuro che Nyx è quel tipo di persona capace di tagliarsi le mani prima di ferire qualcuno. Ed era davvero depresso quando ha visto tua sorella in tua compagnia», aggiunse alla fine, attirando senza volerlo l'attenzione di Ravus.

Non che fosse seriamente interessato, si giustificò con se stesso, ma meglio conosceva gli  _ spasimanti _ di Luna prima poteva metterli sotto torchio per scoprirne le reali intenzioni - e scoraggiare in quel modo i poco di buono, interessati solo al bell’aspetto di sua sorella e al suo conto in banca.

«Sì?»

«Diciamo che tu e tua sorella, visivamente, formate una bella coppia. Nyx se ne è reso subito conto ed ha pensato di aver perso definitivamente la possibilità di conoscere la ragazza che lo ha stregato. Inoltre tu, con la faccia da bel tenebroso che ti ritrovi, sembri il classico tipo pronto a uccidere per lei. Non voleva di certo mettersi contro di te e fare la figura del cretino», prosegui Crowe.

Ravus fu quasi tentato dal sorridere per quell’ultima affermazione che trovò estremamente realistica, pensiero che però lo lasciò non poco sorpreso. Sorridere,  _ lui _ ?  _ Con una sconosciuta? _

Era assurdo, così come era impossibile il fatto che stesse intrattenendo proprio una discussione - per modo di dire, visto che per lo più stava parlando Crowe - con un qualcuno non facente parte del suo nucleo familiare.

Soppesò con attenzione ciò che stava accadendo, rendendosi conto di essere sì, in una situazione strana, ma di non trovarla fastidiosa. Ma forse era a causa della sua  _ mancanza di socializzazione giornaliera  _ che trovava  _ piacevole _ riuscire a discorrere con qualcuno di  _ esterno _ .

Sì, confermò mentalmente, aveva proprio pensato che fosse  _ piacevole _ parlare con Crowe. In qualche modo aveva senso quella situazione ma da lì ad ammetterlo apertamente… no: non l’avrebbe mai fatto. D’altro canto aveva una reputazione da difendere, e gli unici  _ ‘autorizzati’  _ a vedere quel suo lato un po’ più  _ ‘dolce’ _ erano le persone della sua famiglia… anche se si ritrovò a storcere il naso in una smorfia quando incrociò per caso lo sguardo di Lunafreya, che gli stava rivolgendo un piccolo sorrisetto malizioso che sembrava volergli dire:  _ «Lo so che ti piace». _

Decise di ignorarla più che volentieri, perché sapeva che se solo si fosse azzardato a darle corda, si sarebbe ritrovato in situazioni scomode e sicuramente imbarazzanti… come tutte le volte che sua sorella decideva di ficcare il naso nella sua vita privata con risultati per lo più disastrosi. Lo faceva per aiutarlo, e Ravus  _ amava  _ per davvero Luna per l’affetto incondizionato che gli dimostrava ogni volta… ma alcune volte avrebbe semplicemente preferito essere lasciato in pace.

Spostò allora lo sguardo su Crowe, che sorrideva guardando Nyx e Luna, e Ravus dovette ammettere suo malgrado di non essere sul punto di cambiare idea. Prese un altro sorso della sua birra, cosa che lo aiutò a nascondere un piccolissimo sorriso, decidendo di accettare il fatto che almeno quella volta la compagnia era buona.


End file.
